


Stupid Cat

by F0R3V3RCAT



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, In which Alexander becomes a cat dad, This story was inspired by my own cat, Well actually he’s my sisters but I love him, just a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0R3V3RCAT/pseuds/F0R3V3RCAT
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had never been one to like cats. They got fur everywhere, they clawed and bit you, they couldn’t be trained, and they held nowhere near as much loyalty as dogs did. Cats were stupid. Yet here he was, in front of the fire with one curled up on his lap.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stupid Cat

~

Alexander Hamilton had never been one to like cats.

They got fur everywhere, they clawed and bit you, they couldn’t be trained, and they held nowhere near as much loyalty as dogs did. Cats were stupid. 

Yet here he was, in front of the fire with one curled up on his lap.

His name was Benjamin, the cat’s that was. He was a brown tabby cat, generic and boring to most, but to Alexander he was the most special cat out there.

Benjamin had come into Alexander’s life on just another snowy night, nothing that would have normally been all that memorable. Alexander had been walking through the woods, hoping to cut through the forest in order to get to camp quicker, when he had heard a faint meowing. He immediately figured it must be nothing more then a mangy stray cat that had wandered into the woods and gotten lost, and had continued his walk. However, he had only been walking for about a minute before he turned back around and began following the direction the meows were coming from. Why did he do this? Well here’s what his thought process on the matter had been.

1\. It’s just a dumb cat, if it freezes to death then that’s it’s own fault. Survival of the fittest after all.  
2\. But its all alone. It’s probably cold and scared, could he really just leave it to die?  
3\. He knew what it felt like to be left behind, it wasn’t a good feeling. He couldn’t wish that on any man nor creature.  
4\. But it’s just a cat!  
5\. But it will die!

So that’s why he had turned around, because he couldn’t bring himself to abandon a creature, especially after having to confront so much death already.

He had searched for at least twenty minutes, doing his best to follow the faint sounds until eventually they were loud. Obnoxiously loud. It was so loud he was almost certain that the cat was being brutally attacked. The thing was, that when he finally caught sight of the animal, it wasn’t though. It was sitting calmly on a fallen tree, meowing, and meowing, and meowing.

Alexander glared at the tiny creature, sudden anger spiking in him. It was perfectly fine. That stupid cat was skinny and shaggy, yes, but other then that it was fine. It wasn’t meowing because it’s life was in danger, it was meowing because it wanted to.

“You little piece of crap.” He said, looking at the cat like it had just insulted him.

The cat stopped meowing then, instead choosing to silent stare at him. Alexander scoffed, turning around and starting to walk back in the direction he had came. There was only one problem though, he couldn’t remember what direction that was. 

He felt panic rise in him for a moment, because now he was lost in the forest, at night, and on top of that the snow was only starting to fall even harder, and all because of a stupid cat. His shoulders slumping slightly he could only choose a random direction and start walking, and he walked, and walked, and walked. By the time he finally admitted he wasn’t getting anywhere, the moon was well into the sky, and Alexander was to exhausted to do anything but slump against a tree, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. He was going to die here, and all because of a stupid cat.

At that moment, he felt something rub against him, startling him out of his thoughts. He tensed up, expecting a wild animal of sorts, but instead saw, you guessed it, that stupid cat. Alexander only now became aware of the rumbling purr coming from the animal, making its whole body vibrate softly. Sighing, Alexander picked it up, letting it settle against him as he looked up at the sky.

“Well, as much as I blame you for this, I must admit it’s nice to have some company.” He said, looking back down to the cat.

In response the cat merely brought its head up and rubbed it against Alexander’s face, which provoked a small laugh from the man. He brought his hand up and began to gently pet the cat, a thought according to him suddenly.

“I think I ought to give you a name, seeing as we’re getting so friendly with each other.” He said, continuing to pet the cat as he spoke.

He realized suddenly that he had no idea if it was a male or female, so muttering an apology he quickly checked.

“Ah, we have ourselves a fellow tomcat.” He said, grinning down at the little animal.

“I think I’ll name you...” He paused, thinking for a moment before continuing, “Benjamin.”

In response the cat merely butted its head against Alexander’s chin, and Alexander chuckled, patting the cats back.

“Benjamin it is then.” He said, knowing he was crazy for talking to a cat like it understood, but quite frankly he didn’t care.

Suddenly, he regained some energy, and was soon back on his feet, starting to walk again. The only difference was that this time he had a brown tabby cat pressed against his chest.

Alexander walked a good few hours, passing the time by talking to Benjamin about whatever random things he thought of. What more was there to do? The snow was falling heavily enough now that he could hardly see in front of him, but he could only trek on. He had to come out of the woods somewhere along the line, though hopefully he was walking in the right direction and would by some miracle end up at camp. Somehow, that miracle became a reality, and Alexander soon found himself at the entrance to his very own camp.

He looked horrible. His hair was disheveled, his face red from the cold air, and he was soaked to the bone with freezing snow water. He was out of breath, his whole body ached from walking for so long, but he had a proud, and somewhat exhausted, smile on his face anyway. The guards were surprised to see him in such a state, and only more surprised to find he was holding a cat. They didn’t question it though, only quickly letting him in and telling him to go warm up by a fire.

So that lead them to know, both of them cold and soaked to the bone, but both of them content nonetheless. Benjamin was asleep, a happy purr still rumbling through his body, and Alexander was sitting there, wondering how in the world he had grown so attached to a stupid cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was sitting on the couch, and one of my kitties was sitting there with me, and he was just being SO FREAKING CUTE. 
> 
> I don’t have much to say other then that :P
> 
> Well, I hope you all have a lovely rest of your day/night! And until next time this is F0R3V3RCAT, signing off~


End file.
